Kage Hateichi Chronicles Chapter 2
by Kage-Taicho
Summary: This is the second chapter of the story of my BLEACH original character. It is slightly weird, but it shows its relativity to BLEACH now. It is still a little cryptic, but things have lightened up and slowed down since the last chapter.


**The Kage Hateichi Chronicles**

It has long been awaited for the story of the mysterious Kage Hateichi whom many have used in their own stories. However, the true Kage Hateichi is a being that is far darker than could be imagined. He, who was thrown into a world of despair, only to fight and be questioned as second best his entire life, will now step forward and tell his full story…

**Chapter 2**

-- Kage awoke in a surreal world of darkness, feeling very different from ever before. He felt lighter, and when he stood he affirmed his sensation as he felt himself lift off of the ground. But the feeling that came from this was not of flying, but rather of floating in water. But, the world around him was clearly air. Had he been reincarnated or was this some sort of purgatory world with which he was unfamiliar.  
-- As his vision came into focus he noticed that he was in the middle of some sort of desert. It was a very odd desert though, as it was completely white. Something to add to the effect was the strangely large moon that was fixed upon the horizon.  
-- He began to be bothered by a weird feeling that he felt all over his body. He attempted to stretch his fingers, but was shocked to find that he had none. Infact, he couldn't feel any arm joints at all. He decided to see if he could get a glimpse of himself to see what had happened to him. After all, he had noticed that for some reason he wasn't wearing any clothing.  
-- He made a quick spin and immediately determined that he was no longer human based on the fact that he made such a fast and whip like circle. He tried again for he had missed the sight of himself. This time, he caught a glimpse of what looked like a fin of a shark.  
-- At this, his thoughts began to go wild. He wondered how he had come to be something that was not human, and what the strange world he had entered was. Suddenly, he noticed a strange figure off in the distance, shaped like a demon running at him in an incredible speed. Before he knew it, this creature had grabbed a hold of him and was hauling him off into the distance.  
-- "Hey! What's the big idea?! Who are you and why are you doing whatever the hell you're doing?!" he said in a very surprised tone.  
-- "It's not safe for a Vasto Lorde like yourself to be standing out in the open like that… especially at times like this…" replied the demon in an oddly toneless and cold voice.  
-- "What the hell is a Vasto Lorde?! Where are you dragging me?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"  
-- "Are you a newcomer or something? Strange… I never thought I would see the day when someone who's just died became a Vasto Lorde…"  
-- "WHAT IS A VASTO LORDE?!"  
-- "Quiet! If we draw the attention of even any Adjuchas we're doomed!"  
-- "WHAT THE–" cut off Kage as the strange demon jabbed him in what felt like his chest, knocking him unconscious.  
-- When Kage awakened he found himself in a grand hall filled with strange looking creatures of all sorts. There were many strange and different creatures. They all shared similar black eyes with glowing yellow irises and slit-like, snake-like pupils. The demon who had grabbed him had pale seagreen eyes unlike the rest.  
-- "Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on? One moment I am dying of lead poisoning, the next moment I'm a friggin shark-thing in the middle of a weird desert!" said Kage impatiently.  
-- The demon who had grabbed him nodded and began to speak: "Now that we are in the safety of the secret hideout of the Vasto Lorde… I can explain everything to you, newcomer…  
-- "I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, and I am what is called a 'Hollow'. We Hollow are spiritual beings who have fallen to the darkness, and lost our hearts and most emotion, while at the same time taking the form of our subconscious. You, newcomer, are a rarety for it is extremely strange that someone like yourself would have such focus and reiatsu to become a Vasto Lorde right after death…"  
-- "I still do not understand what the hell is going on! What is a Vasto Lorde?"  
-- "I shall explain that as well… Amongst all Hollow, there are some that the most powerful of all. These are called Menos Grande… There are of course separate classes of the Menos Grande… Gillian… the footsoldiers, who, except or a rare few, are exactly the same, but powerful nonetheless… Adjuchas… which are almost twice as powerful as any Gillian… they are slightly smaller than Gillian in size… about relative to an ordinary Hollow… and lastly… Vasto Lorde… we are the incomplete Hollow who have not lost our hearts… though we can span outside that shape… we are mostly the size of human beings… and also… we Vasto Lorde are the most powerful of all Hollow… yet the most peaceful and non-violent… of all...  
-- "You, newcomer… you are only the thirteenth Vasto Lorde of all Hollow… We are quite rare in our occurance… I imagine that you are probably curious of your full appearance… fire a 'Cero' by condensing your reiatsu into one quick blast into the floor… This will create a reflective surface… if you need help–"  
-- "I don't need help. I can definitely do it!" said Kage determinedly.  
-- He followed Ulquiorra's instructions, and just as he was told he shot a solid black blast of energy at the floor of the hall. Sure enough, a mirror like surface was left on the floor. In the mirror he saw himself; a shark that was mostly white with some strange markings of a very dark indigo color. His eyes were black and his pupils were slits like the rest, but his irises were blood red. His teeth were pointed and razor sharp. He smiled an revealed that the inside of his mouth was completely black… but he had smiled instead because he wished to say something.  
-- "Don't call me 'newcomer'… my name is… Kage Hateichi…"

**Preview to Chapter 3:**

-- Kage is excited to be a hollow, but has a lot to learn. Luckily for him, he is a quick learner. But almost as soon as he gets his new body under very thorough control, a stench starts to fill the air. Is something fishy going on?

_Kage Hateichi Chronicles ©2008 Timothy Light_


End file.
